1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to medical instruments useful in performing medical procedures in the area of the nasopharynx. More specifically, the present invention concerns an improved speculum that permits safe and effective exposure of the nasopharynx.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adenoidectomy is a medical procedure that is commonly required to be performed on persons between the ages of 3 to 13. An estimated one percent (1%) of all adenoidectomies may be performed on older persons between the ages of 13 to 20.
Typically, such medical procedure simply involves removal of the adenoids by curettage. A degree of difficulty has in the past been experienced by the lack of a direct view of the nasopharynx, adenoids being essentially removed in the blind. Mirrors have been used to provide a limited degree of indirect viewing of the nasopharynx.
Hemostasis subsequent to adenoidectomies is, of course, required. Efficient hemostasis is naturally preferred to curtail the amount of blood lost. Although hemostasis ordinarily presents no extreme problem, as much as 200 cc's of blood may be lost using conventional procedures. Additional loss of blood is sufficiently possible and critical to prompt physicians performing adenoidectomies to have blood or plasma on hand should a transfusion be required. Clearly, such loss of blood is particularly critical for youngsters that are 3 to 5 years old and who have a limited supply of blood as compared to adults. While the amount of blood lost is less critical with adult patients, homostasis is oftentimes problematic due to the larger area of the nasopharynx involved and is certainly not simplified by the lack of a direct line of sight to the nasopharynx.
Conventionally, hemostasis is accomplished by the application of dry sponge pressure or the like. In more difficult cases, a nasopharyngeal pack which may be treated with a suitable conventional chemical is emplaced over the nasopharynx to stop bleeding. Typically, such a pack is positioned by having a string which is attached thereto threaded through the nasal cavity and pulled outward through the nostrils to have the pack drawn through a patient's mouth backwards around the soft palate to become lodged against the nasopharynx. Common practice is to leave such a pack in place for approximately 24 hours.
Modern methods of electro-coagulation have generally been unable to be used for hemostasis following adenoidectomies due to the lack of a direct line of sight to the nasopharynx.
It is accordingly the intention of the present invention to provide a medical instrument in the form of a nasopharyngeal speculum that permits a physician to expose and thereby have a direct line of sight to the nasopharynx such that medical procedures including electro-coagulation can be readily accomplished in conjunction with adenoidectomies and subsequent hemostasis.